Instead I'm Loving You
by sariannaluvsjake2
Summary: What should have happened in season 3. Jeyton all the way! One-shot!


Authors Note:

_**Authors Note: **_

_**Me again! **_

_**Here's my newest Jeyton! (Takes place season 3, what should have happened.)**_

_**R&R! **_

"_**You said I love you, Lucas." **_

_Those words stung her heart. Made her heart bleed more than ever. She didn't love Lucas, she loved Jake. Jake stood at the doorway, his once vibrant eyes now turned dark, as he knew she had explaining to do. Peyton looked at him. Breathless. Just wanting to cry. She didn't know what to say, or what to do. _

"_Jake, I love you..." She whispered, getting up from his bed and walking over to the world-weary man. "I know that you do, Peyton! But sometimes...sometimes that isn't enough." He added softly. "Jake! It's supposed to be enough! It's supposed to be enough when two people say they want to be together forever!" Jake looked away. "Those words are supposed to mean something to you." Peyton looked at him, and he looked back at her, clearly stung by her words. "Do not change the subject! What about you and Lucas huh? Was I just some rebound guy you found just in time?" Peyton gasped. _

"_I cannot believe you would even...think that!" Peyton walked closer to him. "I...I love you. Okay? I do. You're the one I wanna fall asleep next to at night and wake up to in the morning. You're the one I wanna see by my side through everything. It's you, Jake. And I love you for everything you've done for me. And yes, Lucas has been at the right place at the right time for me in some cases, but he has never, ever rescued me the same way you do." _

_Jake looked at her and sighed. _

"_Peyton, you know I love you." He whispered, his voice getting softer. "But I'm afraid because I think your heart has another guy in it." Peyton looked away. Then looked back. His eyes were now filled with brokenness. She had shattered his faith into a million pieces. But never his hope. _

_She recalled the event earlier that night. _

"_**What do you feel when were together?" **_

"_**Hope." **_

"_**Me too. And I think we deserve that." **_

"_Jake...do you remember Keith and Jules wedding?" Jake nodded. "Do you remember when we walked in and saw Lucas and Brooke sitting on the bench?" Jake nodded again. "Do you remember what he was saying?" Jake looked away, unsure of where this was going. "He was talking about his best man speech." Jake said sadly, pretending to study the carpet beneath them. Peyton nodded. "He said that even if it's just for one night, they make us believe again. And his words reminded me of the way I feel for you, Jake. You make me believe again. In your songs and your words, and the way your eyebrows arch when you think I'm crazy." Jake chuckled. _

"_And yes, Lucas has saved me. But he has never saved my heart. You did that, Jake. And I love you for that." Peyton said, caressing the prickly bristles of his goatee with her hand. Jake smiled at her. "I love you, Peyton Sawyer." He whispered, taking her hand and holding it as she cupped the other with his cheek. "I love you too, Jake Jagielski." She whispered. _

_His hands fell to her hips as she placed hers on his broad shoulders, eager to feel his warmth. They kissed slowly, their noses brushing together briefly before their moist lips touched, sending sparks down both their spines. They broke away and just looked at each other. Peyton smiled and buried her head in his chest as he placed his arms around her, holding her tight, never wanting to let go. _

_And never having to. _

_And they both remembered the day they knew it was love. _

_And it was forever. _

"_**When do you get out?" **_

"_**A day or so, probably. And I'm gonna come find you as soon as I do. You did this, Peyton. You've given me hope, and I love you so much for it." **_

"_**Hey, hey come on don't cry." **_

"_**Haven't you ever cried when your happy?" **_

_And now, here she was again. _

_Crying tears of happiness. _

_**Authors Note: **_

_**I MISS JEYTON! Have I mentioned that? Please R&R! Luv ya! –Sariana xoxox**_


End file.
